


Here in Our Bed Until the Morning Comes

by Pythia (melancholic_pigeon)



Series: Fate or Something Better [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, M/M, fledgling kink experiences, kinktober 2020: extended edition, see parent work, this is more of a part 7.5 than an 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_pigeon/pseuds/Pythia
Summary: "—A little extreme, I know—"Jason is looking at him with a hesitance that doesn't suit him, so Percy gets up and crosses the room, letting his hips sway as he does."I was going to say smart, actually."
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Fate or Something Better [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is an Angel Disguised as Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094228) by [Pythia (melancholic_pigeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_pigeon/pseuds/Pythia). 



> Soooo I hit my first multichapter plot-hole road block! Honestly, I'm impressed it took so long. >>; I'd pretty much finished this one anyway, so since there's going to be a delay in the next chapter, I figured now was a good time to post something else short and sweet. 
> 
> An hors d'oeuvre, if you will, while I frantically run around trying to recover from the fact that I forgot to make one of the main courses! 
> 
> ~~thisisfine.jpg~~
> 
> I probably won't do all of them, but it'll be nice to have in my pocket in case of plot snags. I hope it's fun. 💜

"Someone's awfully focused."

Jason's perched by his computer. Leo juiced it up in an afternoon, upgrading everything that could be upgraded and locking it down with enough security for a secret agent. It sucks that he had to, but it would suck a lot more if they got doxxed.

None of Jason's edgier artwork leaves Thalia's apartment these days, and neither does the majority of his equipment. it’s not perfect, but it works, and it’s nice to see him relax every so often and doodle for an hour after sex, even if the results make Percy squirm.

"I'm looking at a list of prompts. You draw a different kink every day through the month of October. I just texted you a link."

Jason nods towards the nightstand. Percy rolls over from where he'd been lazing on the huge bed—

"Oh." He pulls the page up on his phone, and—" _Oh_. Wow. That's—"

_Knifeplay. Bondage. Humiliation. Sadomasochism. Double penetration. Spanking._

He feels his face go hot, years of fantasy coiling up like a spring at the list.

"—A little extreme, I know—"

Jason is looking at him with a hesitance that doesn't suit him, so Percy gets up and crosses the room, letting his hips sway as he does.

"I was going to say smart, actually." He slides into Jason's lap and shivers when his adorable, protective teddy bear of a boyfriend snaps to attention, just like he'd hoped. "Using me as a model gives you an excuse to try all that stuff you've been too nervous to tell me you want to try."

Jason pulls Percy tight, hands firm, clinging as hard as his grip on his control.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says, low and heated—and blatantly wrong, but he's not going to figure it out on his own; Percy knows for a fact Jason hasn't spent a single minute watching _any_ porn, let alone the really kinky shit, and hasn't had a chance to learn the distinction.

Fortunately, the correction is simple.

"You don't want to _harm_ me."

The reaction is instant. Percy can practically see the lightbulb above Jason's head, and the process is exhilarating to watch—even though a second later, he seems to grab his own shirt collar and hold himself back.

"You're _sure_ it doesn't weird you out?"

It's probably the fiftieth time Jason's asked if something weirds Percy out, and frankly, he was sick of it well before it started getting in the way of manifesting every wet dream he's had for the last two years.

"Babe, have you _met_ me?"

He cocks an eyebrow and stares, playing on Jason's thing for eye contact until it nets him a sheepish smile.

Cowed, but excited too—Percy can feel it against his ass, and grinds down to hear the sharp inhale. The smile shifts into a smirk, big hands still tight and hot and—

"We're going to need a safeword."

Possessive. Wild.

Percy shivers.

" _Excellent_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I did a thing and am at [dreamwidth](https://melancholic-pigeon.dreamwidth.org/) now for extras and housekeeping.
> 
> And most importantly.....please be kind to yourself and others right now. We need each other. As Stephen Sondheim wrote: 
> 
> 'Someone is on your side. No one is alone.'
> 
> Really. I'm on your side.
> 
> Stay safe.


	2. Day 1 - knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's so busy trying to stop himself from coming in his jeans that he doesn't notice Jason froze in place until he hears a low, steady rumbling. 
> 
> A _growl_ , and not just the kind from earlier where his words go all rough and bass-y. It's the kind that usually comes from a wild animal. 
> 
> "Say that again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU SAW NOTHING
> 
> (yes, I did update the wrong fic, lmao. Whoops. I'm exhausted lately and I don't know why.)
> 
> See end notes for content warning.

—Percy shifts his hips, and, _oh_ , the blunt edge is freezing against his nipple—

"Again," he whispers, and Jason obliges him, growling.

He's heard it's an erogenous zone, but he's never tested the theory, and it feels like being introduced to a whole new genre of music you've never heard before that strikes a resonance in you that you didn't think existed.

Jason, eagle-eyed and steadfastly determined, smirks down at him. 

"I guess this is a form of gesture drawing." 

Shimmering metal slides across Percy's chest, much like the skeletons Jason blocks out with lines and circles. 

"I'm getting a sense of the overall essence, and giving myself a framework to fill in the details later." 

And, fuck, he's repeating the motion on the other side, and Percy strains against the tie keeping his wrist lashed to Jason's headboard as he tries to push his chest towards the stimulation.

"In this analogy, the finished piece will be done in blood." 

" _Sir please—"_

It spills out without intent or awareness. It feels right.

Percy's so busy trying to stop himself from coming in his jeans that he doesn't notice Jason froze in place until he hears a low, steady rumbling. 

A _growl,_ and not just the kind from earlier where his words go all rough and bass-y. It's the kind that usually comes from a wild animal. 

"Say that again." 

He's never sounded like this. Percy's pretty sure that's his prey instinct, flooding him with so much adrenaline he breaks out in gooseflesh.

"Yes, Sir." 

As reverent as he can make it. Jason's eyes spark like jumper cables, his knuckles white around the handle of his knife. 

"Again." 

Percy whimpers.

"Yes, Sir." 

"Louder."

"Fuck, _yes, Sir—_ "

Jason puts the blade to Percy's throat. 

All pretenses of control that Percy had rush away like floodwaters breaking past a barrier. He's gone, crying out, lost in the intensity of Jason's eyes on him. 

Harsh breathing from both of them, stares magnetically locked.

"...That was the best orgasm I've ever had," Percy pants, and Jason snaps out of whatever space he'd lost himself in. 

For a second, he looks absolutely terrified. Then he bursts into laughter, with a distinctly frantic edge. 

"I, uh, I guess the overall feeling is mutual."

"No shit, Sherlock." 

Percy breaks into a grin, euphoria rising into his chest at the ease with which Jason grins back. 

"I'm relieved I didn't go too far." Still a little tentative, and the poor guy looks agonizingly aroused—

"Baby, even if you had, my right hand is still free. I could have slugged you if I needed to." 

Percy's boxers are soaked through. All he can think about is how badly he wants dick in his mouth. 

Jason senses it, somehow, and kneels on the bed, swinging one leg over Percy's waist to pin him there. 

"Use your words. If you want something, ask for it." 

The growling is back. Percy knows how to indulge that part of Jason now, and he's eager to keep going. 

"I want to suck your cock, Sir," he whispers. 

A hand grips his hair tight, and Percy watches in giddy satisfaction as the last of the tension in Jason's shoulders melts away. 

"Say 'please'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: slight danger kink.
> 
> I probably lied when I said I wouldn't do all of them, as I am a notorious completionist. 
> 
> Check my profile if you want a link to a page listing status updates!
> 
> Take care and be kind, per usual~


	3. Day 2 - human furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One aspect of him after another carved away and discarded, his raw edges sanded down until he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to not have every imperfection buffed away and painted over. Percy's been there the whole time, picking up every scrap, keeping them all safe in his arms until he can start helping Jason put the pieces back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **content warnings** are going to be in the end notes from now on! You can easily click down if you need them, and it's come to my attention that some people find it frustrating to have them up top and would prefer to go in blind. This is a middle ground that works for me, and hopefully it works for you too! If it doesn't, no hard feelings. 💜

"Slut," Jason murmurs experimentally, watching as Percy melts into a puddle. 

"Yes, Sir."

Soft.  _ Happy.  _ Percy has alluded to it before, dropped more than a few hints about verbal degradation, but Jason hadn't been sure how much of it was a joke. Apparently, a lot less than he realized. 

"It's a relief, isn't it? Knowing what you are. Knowing it's all you have to be." 

He picks up an eraser, but he isn't really paying attention to his paper anymore, because Percy's reacting the same way he reacts to curling fingers— with a needy whine and a slight arching of his back

"Mhmm." 

"Say it."

(Mostly because it's hot, but partly because Jason wants to be absolutely certain he's on the right track and why.

Percy seems to get it, meeting Jason's eyes with an instant of reassurance before his expression goes helplessly wanton.)

"It's a relief to know I'm yours, Sir." 

Jason flushes at those words, sighed into the air. It's not the phrasing he was expecting. 

He'd already realized that he has a kink for that last thing, thanks to yesterday's immediate, embarrassingly intense response to hearing it for the first time—

_ ("Again."  _

_ "Yes, Sir."  _

_ "Louder." _

_ "Fuck, yes, Sir—") _

—which surprised him more than it surprised Percy, whose special skill is finding the roots of other peoples' hangups. That's how he zeroed in on  _ Sir, capital S,  _ in the first place. 

He'd been paying attention to the way Jason's teeth clenched a little every time one of his parents scolded him about disrespecting his elders, and to the slight bitterness when he reluctantly responded like the footsoldier they were trying to whittle him into. 

_ ("Do you have any idea how much time and money your mother has spent on you, trying to make sure this wouldn't happen? Are you spitting in her face on purpose, or are you just lazy and careless? Repeat after me: 'do you want fries with that'?" _

_ "...She's not my mother." _

_ "Excuse me?"  _

_ "I'll bring my grades up, sir.")  _

One aspect of him after another carved away and discarded, his raw edges sanded down until he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to not have every imperfection buffed away and painted over. 

_ Stand up straight, tuck in your shirt, toughen up, be stronger, don't ever falter even for a second. Mercy is a weakness. Vulnerability is shameful. Look at me when I'm talking to you. Do exactly as I tell you. You're a man now, so stop whining and start acting like it. _

Percy's been there the whole time, picking up every scrap, keeping them all safe in his arms until he can start helping Jason put the pieces back together. 

That's why the rest of his answer—

( _ "—know I'm yours—" _ )

—makes Jason want to recite poetry. What he manages is less than eloquent, though almost as good. 

"That's right," purrs the beast inside him, its voice deep and hungry. "You're mine, and I don't ever want to see you doubt it."

"I won't, Sir." 

Sweet, obliging, breathlessly exhilarated. Percy shifts, jostling the page again, and Jason elects not to care, simply because he makes the rules and he can. It's not just that he's finally in the position of getting to demand respect— he can deliberately and spitefully give his parents the middle finger in his standards for what that looks like, and what it's deserving of. 

He uncrosses his leg, sets his sketchbook aside and pulls Percy onto his knees by the hair, forcing eye contact. 

That right there is going to be another sketch all on its own. Eyes slightly glazed and adoring, he looks happier than Jason's ever seen him.

A natural leader, fiercely heroic, passionate and loyal and instinctively nurturing, Percy probably would have fallen into the role of protector even if he hadn't grown up in such a hellish environment that he'd felt there was no other option. He throws his entire being into it, burning with determination, as though he's the only thing standing between his loved ones and the wrath of a thousand ancient deities.

Jason has no doubt that he'd stand up to Ares himself, if given the opportunity. He'd probably win, too, by sheer force of will.

The problem is that he takes on way too much responsibility in the process, and generally refuses to let anyone else help him shoulder his burdens. Here, at least, he can trick himself into it, knowing that they're in a self-sustaining loop. 

Percy takes care of Jason by letting Jason take care of him. Puts himself in Jason's hands, because he knows he's not the only one who needs the show of mutual trust. 

It's not the gut-wrenching desire for dominance and control that's new. What's new is the flare of harsh, intensely possessive  _ something _ that fills Jason's chest and runs into his throat, every time he looks down and sees Percy staring back up at him. 

"You are absolutely amazing." 

Percy bites his lip, but stays where Jason put him. The compliment doesn't make him wince. In fact—

"Thank you, Sir," he murmurs, breaking into a sunny smile. "But I think that's my line." 

"I'll accept delivery in unison and no less." 

"I will humbly defer to your judgment on my rewrites."

He's radiating his joy like a lightbulb. 

Jason, prouder than he's ever been that there was no attempt at arguing the point, rewards him by yanking his hair until he whimpers and planting a searing kiss that leaves them both trembling. 

"The rewrites wouldn't matter," he says against soft lips, husky, "without a champion actor to bring them to life." 

"An actor is only as good as the director, Sir." 

Jason was going to pull away, but he shoves his tongue in Percy's mouth instead. Then he drags them both to their feet and throws Percy over his shoulder. 

It gets him a yelp and unserious struggling against his grip. By the time Jason tosses Percy onto the bed, staring with fierce attention at the euphoric grin on his face, it's already turned contagious without even having to see it. 

They're just that synchronous, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **content warning** for a reference to abusive authoritarian parenting.
> 
> As a heads up, the With Cream is going on a hopefully-brief semi-hiatus while I refresh on the source material, do a little research and write the backstory. It'll be coming soonish! I have some work done! But this fic is going to be a little more regular for a bit, since it's quick and dirty and I already know where I'm going with all of them.
> 
> ~~this is the problem with posting as you go; the motivation can't be beat, but sometimes you write yourself into a corner lsdkjffhgljs~~
> 
> I caved and I'm [on tumblr](https://stillneedsmorekissing.tumblr.com/) now, by the by! I've also reworked my [carrd](https://pigeonlikesthecure.carrd.co/) to have links and a short bio.
> 
> Be kind to yourselves and others, as always.


End file.
